Tribute
by LizzyFox
Summary: AU where Fire Lord Iroh ends the war with a fragile alliance. When Ozai plots to steal the throne, Zuko has to make some sacrifices. Zuko x multi, no slash. For every additional review, I'll write another chapter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Zuko padded down the garden trail, eyes scanning back and forth for his sister. She had bested him dozens of time today in their little game of hide and seek, and he was determined to catch her quickly. So distracted was he, that Azula easily crept behind him, making almost no noise.

"Rah!" she said, sending a small spark of flame directly into his shoulder. He screamed, toppling forward.

She laughed at him. "You sounded just like a turtle-duck!" He leapt up, face flaming. "I'll get you for that," he muttered. He leapt at her, fingers sparking. She yelped, and tried to roll away, but he was too fast. His flame hit her shoulder, his anger superheating the flame far past what he had intended.

Her clothing lit, and she screamed deafeningly. Zuko looked on in horror. Her entire shoulder had been left various shades of red and black.

Ozai was the first to arrive. He knelt beside the weeping Azula, and inspected the shoulder only briefly. He turned away a second later to glare at Zuko.

"You insolent fool," he snarled. He stood, towering over the cowering Zuko. "She was going to be the most feared bender in the entire world." Zuko shrank back, eyes still fixed unbelievingly at Azula's shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I was just…"

An evil smile crept onto Ozai's face. "A pathetic excuse." He raised his arm.

Zuko's screams could be heard throughout the entire palace. Azula, still lying on the ground, smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The tips of Zuko's fingers pulsed with energy. He drew them across his body in a slow arc, channeling between the energies. He took a deep breath.

"That's it. That's it, Zuko." Fire Lord Iroh instructed patiently behind him.

Zuko repeated the action with his other arm. A faint crackling sound could be heard. Zuko didn't open his eyes. He repeated the motion one last time, the crackling slowly increasing in volume.

Finally, he began the motion to initiate lightning. Pulling from his stomach, he reached out his hand and-

"Prince Zuko." The electrical charges unaligned, exploding in Zuko's face. He crashed backward, nearly plowing right into his uncle.

"What?" he snapped, looking up at the royal messenger. The messenger hesitated, clearing his throat before saying, "Crown Prince Lu Ten would like to have a word with you."

Zuko sighed, and lifted himself off the ground. Iroh was watching him diligently. "We will continue our _exercises_" he emphasized, looking at the messenger, "tomorrow." He bowed to Zuko. "You have made great progress."

Zuko returned the bow. "Thank you, Uncle." He turned to the messenger. "Lead the way."

The messenger bowed steeply, than entered the palace, Zuko on his heels.

Zuko didn't actually know where Lu Ten currently lived. Ever since his arranged marriage two weeks ago, not much had been heard of him. They had never been very close, especially since the "accident" six years ago.

To his surprise, the servant led him out of the palace entirely, directly to the entrance of a palanquin. "They will take you there."

Zuko inspected the palanquin suspiciously. It was certainly Lu Ten's property, and even a few of the servants were vaguely recognizable. He entered and sat cross legged.

As the palanquin was lifted and carried, Zuko pondered on what Lu Ten could possibly want to talk about. The royal honeymoon time was typically upwards of a month, and Lu Ten had been married less than half of that. Perhaps he was lonely for familiar company.

Lu Ten had been married to a rich, Earth Kingdom noblewoman, likely as a way to strengthen relationship with the Earth colonies. They had been married the day after they had met. Zuko couldn't imagine that they were hitting it off.

Zuko draped apart one of the curtains, noting that they were now headed outside of the city. He shook his head and let the curtain fall. Lu Ten, the Crown Prince, living in the country? Very odd.

They arrived only a few minutes later, much to the pleasure of Zuko's curiosity. He restrained himself from barreling out of the palanquin before it had stopped. He waited impatiently as the servants let it down. He rose, and exited the palanquin to greet his cousin.

Lu Ten was waiting outside. He was four years older than Zuko, with well-kept hair and an easy smile. Behind him lay his one-story house, making up for its shortness with breadth. As Zuko approached, Lu Ten bowed. "Welcome. Please come inside."

Zuko returned the bow and followed Lu Ten in. The first room happened to be the dining room, a large, twenty person table seated with chairs on all sides, superfluous for the two current occupants.

Lu Ten took a seat and Zuko sat across from him. Lu Ten reached forward to pour a cup of tea, then offered it to Zuko. Zuko took it, his leg thumping with impatience as Lu Ten poured one for himself.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lu Ten merely smiled and took a sip of tea.

After a long moment, he spoke. "You know well of your father's treasonous intent, yes?"

Zuko nodded. Everyone in the Fire Nation was probably aware of Ozai's jealousy toward his brother. Ozai wanted to finish the war. Iroh insisted that it was over.

Lu Ten thought for a moment, and then said carefully, "He wants my father out of the throne, and will use any means necessary. With that being said, he has devised a plan."

He reached over the table and grabbed a scroll sitting there. He handed it to Zuko.

Zuko inspected it carefully. It had the royal seal imprinted on it, keeping it closed. "Uncle agreed to this?"

Lu Ten shrugged and brushed invisible lint off of his shoulder. "If he didn't, Ozai won. The people are already somewhat swayed by Ozai's war propaganda, and father appears weak. Ozai wants to prove that he has made you weak. If he can, father's 'corruption' will appear to be spreading. Simple really."

Zuko eyed him suspiciously. "So…"

Lu Ten gave an encouraging nod. Zuko took a deep breath.

"So what you're saying is that this scroll has something to do with me, and that if I don't comply, my father becomes Fire Lord."

Lu Ten thought for a moment. "Yep, that about covers it."

Zuko fingered the scroll. "Why didn't Uncle just tell me about this? We were just together." He didn't mention why they were together. _Exercising_ seemed a poor excuse.

Lu Ten hesitated. "Father wanted you… away from the palace. Just in case."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow. "And why would that be? You know I'm not exactly going to erupt in a fiery explosion." Lu Ten flinched.

He hurried to speak. "No, nothing about that. Just that one of Ozai's spies might overhear."

Uncle had never sent him outside of the palace while they were discussing Anti-Ozai stuff. He must've thought Zuko's reaction would be loud. Very loud.

Zuko became even more concerned about the contents of the scroll. "Can I open it?" he asked Lu Ten, becoming more agitated by the second.

Lu Ten gave a nod, and Zuko tore the scroll open. "By the decree of Fire Lord Iroh, and by the recommendation of Prince Ozai, you are hereby acclaimed worthy and deserving of a ROYAL TRIBUTE?!"

Lu Ten smiled. Zuko was a bit predictable sometimes.

Zuko threw down the scroll. "In what way does me receiving a _tribute_," he snarled, "help Ozai?"

"Technically, turning down the tribute would help Ozai." Zuko gave him a skeptical look. "Father never remarried, and hasn't appointed a tribute in his entire reign. To the people, that looks weak. We aren't taking advantage of our dominance in the other nations, nor are we holding up Fire Nation tradition. Face it, Zuko," he said with a grin, "Unless you accept, Ozai wins."

Zuko put his face in his hands and groaned. "Why me? Why couldn't Ozai find someone else to pick on? Azula, maybe?"

Lu Ten chuckled. "It wouldn't exactly work for Azula, and you know she's his favorite. You are also close to the Fire Lord, and your lack of-" he hesitated, "bending means that you won't just destroy them.

Zuko winced. Ever since the accident, he had been touchy about losing his bending. It was painful what the right herbal medicines could do to someone.

"Is there no other way? Like, maybe partially? A counteroffer?" he asked hopefully.

Lu Ten shrugged. "Unless you can offer him something better than putting you in pain and potentially dethroning my father…" He shook his head. "I can't think of anything."

Zuko ran his hands through his hair. "How long until the tribute?"

Lu Ten smiled. "It has already begun.

**For those of you wondering what a tribute is, it will be explained in the next chapter. If you want the short version, it's a harem collected from the nations, including the Fire Nation, of the two most beautiful girls available.**

**Please review! It really encourages me to keep writing! If nothing else, just let me know you're reading this!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Fire Nation ship crashed into the poorly built wall of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka's cries of alarm vanishing suddenly. The village watched on in horror.

Old Granny was the first to react. "They've come for tribute," she hissed. With the Northern Water Tribe destroyed, the only location to find tributes from the Water Tribe would be the South Pole.

Everyone looked about in bewilderment. Most of them had never even heard of tribute, while those who had didn't know what it really meant.

"Kya! Come with me," Granny said, reaching out to her daughter. Kya, very clearly confused, obeyed her mother and rushed to her. Granny was already running, moving Kya away from the ship, eyes scanning the ground desperately for a hiding spot.

"Where are we going? Are we in danger?" Kya questioned.

Kya was clearly the village gem, with ebony hair and a superb figure. Her blue eyes were soft and fair. In this small town, there was no way that the Fire Nation troops wouldn't take her.

Kya stopped. "I can't leave. Not without Katara." She started to run back.

"No!" Granny lunged after her, but it was too late. Just as Kya reached the village, the doors to the ship opened. Fire Nation troops marched down, easily outnumbering the little village, clearly overkill.

The commander of the troop called a halt, and looked about, scanning the people in the crowd. Kya had frozen, Katara still halfway across the village, and Katara looked at her questioningly.

The commander cleared his throat. "We have come to collect tribute, intended for Prince Zuko. Please do not resist." His eyes glowered as he grinned. "We have full permission to destroy in a manner we see fit anyone who dares oppose us."

He spotted Kya and his eyes brightened again. "That one." Soldiers rushed forward, quickly grabbing Kya by the arms. Confusion infused the crowd.

"And… Let's see…" he scanned the crowd, trying to find Kya's equal. His gaze finally settled on Katara, who had inherited a generous portion of her mother's looks. "Ah yes, that one looks just fine."

Katara panicked as guards began to approach. Granny shushed her from behind. "Keep your head low, and your spirits high. Don't tell them _anything_," she said, her gaze turning to Kya, "_especially_ your mother."

Katara almost replied, but the guards reached her and caught her arms. She struggled for a moment, before slipping into submission. The commander smiled.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your reimbursements will be arriving shortly."

Sokka, finally awake, saw only as Katara began being loaded onto the ship. "Katara!" He rushed forward, intercepted by another guard. Several others surrounded him.

"Sokka, stop! They'll kill you!" Katara cried out in horror. The ship's doors began to close. She craned her neck to get a view of him but failed.

The doors shut with a resounding boom. They were trapped, on their way to the Fire Nation.

Meanwhile, on Kyoshi island, a messenger hawk arrived. The leader of the Kyoshi warriors read it worriedly, before snapping her head up and announcing a meeting.

In an instant, all of the Kyoshi warriors were assembled, sitting cross legged in two lines before her. She addressed them.

"The Fire Nation is holding a tribute, and the Earth King has asked that we donate one of the members. I'm afraid that they will be here within the day."

Murmurs echoed throughout the small room. One of them piped up, "Who is the tribute for? Ozai? Iroh?"

The warriors shivered. Ozai was known for his cruelty, often hospitalizing his "lovers." And Iroh was old, too old. Still, Iroh would be far preferable, if they had a choice.

The leader, Joesi, glanced at the paper. "It says that it is for Prince Zuko." That arose a sigh of relief. Joesi was puzzled.

"Do you know of him?" the girls nodded. One of them answered, "He came for a diplomatic tour years ago." She gazed wistfully. "He was just a child, but he was already quite… engaging."

Joesi rolled her eyes. "I see. Well, not much we can do about it. They will select-"

One of the warriors stood. "With all due respect, Joesi, I would like to volunteer." She brought her hands together and bowed.

Joesi looked at her with amazement. The girls giggled. Suki continued, "It is my honor to defend my fellow warriors of Kyoshi." The giggles silenced.

Finally, Joesi returned the bow. "If that is your wish…"

Suki stood up straight, her face resolute. "It is."

The Earth King led the Fire Nation soldiers down the prison halls. "This way. I have exactly who you are looking for." The guards were skeptical.

They wound down various hallways, passing ancient criminals begging for release, but all were deaf to their cries. Other voices rang out and argued, until the prison was in an uproar. Still, the King remained impassive.

They arrived at the bottom chamber. "Here she is." He proudly presented the cell. The guards peered inside. They nodded.

"She'll do."

Azula darted through the palace, arriving neatly on time to her bedroom. She arranged herself, then pushed through the door.

Mai and Tai Lee lay lounging about, on the couch and bed. They looked up at her approach.

"You wanted to talk with us?" Mai asked, dryly. Tai Lee's eyes swirled with curiosity.

"Well, girls, " Azula said with a mysterious smirk, "I have some bad news for you."

**Thank you for the review! This chapter was written for Cowboyhaters93. Please continue reviewing. I promise that there will be more action after the next few chapters.**

**The next post will be 24 hours after the next review, so keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zuko could see the royal carriage coming up the hill's trail, just a spot on the road. He immediately felt sick. He had been scanning the hill for the two weeks since he had accepted the tribute, but he secretly hoped the carriage bringing them would never come.

He pondered on who could possibly be in his newfound "harem." Probably poor Earth kingdom girls, too scared to do anything but whimper. Or some Water tribe girls, starved beyond recognition. He shivered. He had heard awful things about the effects of the war, mostly from Lu Ten.

Unfortunately, Lu Ten didn't actually know anything about who would be in that carriage. Low level officers, unknown to those in the palace, had gone out to select the women. He doubted anyone in the palace knew anything about any of them.

Except Azula. She claimed that she knew the exact identities of at least two people in the carriage. He couldn't tell if she was bluffing to torment him, or actually telling the truth for spirits only know reasons.

Lu Ten came to stand behind him, gazing over the royal courtyard below. "Relax, cousin, you're getting what every man dreams of." He paused, gesturing with his hands. "A royal harem."

"I never asked for this," Zuko snapped, feeling his temper rising. "Why don't you just take the tribute?"

Lu Ten laughed, his baritone voice echoing from the walls. "I'm only teasing. I don't envy you in the slightest." He stopped, his voice falling. "I can barely handle one wife."

Face flushing, Zuko turned to face the carriage as it rolled into the courtyard. He could feel the queasiness increase. The carriage stopped, and the royal groomsmen hopped out to open the doors.

The first woman out stood proud and tall, her chin lifted high. She strode purposefully forward, to where the soldiers stood to take her to the awaiting harem keeper, who was also unknown to him. She appeared approximately his age. Her soft brown hair fell only to her shoulders. She looked pretty enough, with an athletic, if somewhat thin, build. She wore the robes of an Earth kingdom tribute.

Following her out of the carriage came the Fire Nation tributes. Unfortunately, he recognized both of them.

He turned to face Lu Ten sharply. "Why are _they_ here?" He barely managed to keep his voice down. Lu Ten merely shrugged, a surprised look on his face.

Zuko turned to look down again. Mai was watching him, and he flushed. She had raven black hair, trimmed low over her face, with large swaths running down her back. Next to her was Tai Lee, who was smiling. When she noticed him looking, she waved.

He waved back, cringing inside. Tai Lee was very petite, even for a fourteen year old, and she wore her long hair in a single braid arched upwards. She was nearly as tall as Mai, partially from their four year age gap, but Mai was far less petite, her build mesomorphic in nature.

He dragged his eyes away from them as the next tribute exited. Now came the Water tribe tributes, first a woman. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with ebony hair falling effortlessly upon her shoulders. Her angelic blue eyes regarded the area with caution, eyes slipping between the guards around.

Her gaze slipped upward, to where Lu Ten and Zuko stood, watching. Zuko could feel his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes grazed over them without recognition.

Lu Ten let out a low whistle. "That has got to be one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." Zuko elbowed him into silence.

The other Water tribe tribute was a young girl, seeming around Tai Lee's age. Her dark hair mimicked that of the first tribute, as did her eyes. She was far less calm than her predecessor, eyes darting this way and that. When she caught sight of Zuko, her eyes lingered on the left side of his face. He flinched, and she turned away.

"Those two look a lot alike. Sisters, maybe?" Lu Ten wondered. Zuko thought for a moment.

"They are from a small tribe. I guess they could be." Zuko didn't know how to feel about sisters being in his harem. His gut twisted with anxiety.

Last from the carriage came the final tribute, and Earth kingdom one. Her hair was black like velvet, contrasting sharply with her pale skin. Dark makeup shrouded her eyes. She lounged forward, clearly irritated. She was also very pretty, but her attitude indicated trouble.

"A bender maybe?" Zuko wondered aloud. Lu Ten shrugged. "It won't matter soon enough if she is…"

The carriage closed, wheeling away to perform some other royal task. Zuko took a deep breath. "I guess it's time to meet my harem."

When Zuko arrived downstairs, the tributes were all lined up. He offered the customary bow, to which they responded with a bow of their own, with varying degrees of success. The girls were all then taken to the Royal Baths, where they would be cleaned.

As they entered the baths, Katara was delightfully surprised to find that there were no servants. The guards instructed them to clean themselves thoroughly, and then (to everyone's relief) they left.

Katara glanced about the room at the other tributes. There hadn't been much conversation in the cart, but at least she now knew everyone's names. The confident one was Suki, from Kyoshi island. Tai Lee and Mai were friends, she had gathered. The mysterious one was named June, a name that couldn't possibly contrast more with her appearance.

There were five baths in total, forming a square with one in the middle. They all took a separate bath, with Katara and her mother sharing one. Katara kept her eyes down, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. She had never seen another woman bathe, much less bathed in front of one.

Kya noticed her awkwardness. "We all must adapt, dearest," she murmured. Katara awkwardly began trying to bathe. "Will we ever go home?" she asked suddenly.

Kya's eyes grew sad. "Perhaps we will. But we must survive first." She too began to bathe, and the conversation was over.

They all washed themselves, eventually hushed conversations starting, mostly between two of the girls. Tai Lee in particular seemed curious about the others. When they both finished, Kya turned Katara around and began brushing her hair.

It wasn't long before Tai Lee finished her investigation of Suki and June, and she approached the Water tribe tributes' tub. Katara pulled herself down, hoping the bubbly water would cover herself better. Kya remained as she was.

"So…" Tai Lee inspected them curiously. "Water tribe, huh?"

Kya nodded, Katara keeping her eyes averted from Tai Lee's nude figure.

Tai Lee didn't seem to perceive the awkwardness. "You two look kind of similar. Are you related?"

Kya gave another nod. "Actually, I'm her-"

"Sister!" Katara blurted out. "She's my sister."

Kya gave her a curious look. Katara shrugged in response.

Tai Lee didn't notice the peculiar response. "That's awesome! I bet that would be so cool!" A devilish look developed in her eyes. "Especially when Prince Zuko wants a threesome."

Katara and Kya exchanged an awkward look. Luckily, before Tai Lee could say anything else, a woman entered the room.

"Get dressed!" she demanded. "The harem keeper will see you now. Quickly, quickly!"

The girls hurried from the water, and, not seeing any other clothes, put on the ceremonial robes.

They then followed the bossy woman through the halls, earning stares from passing servants. She led them to an obscure room, one that reminded Katara of the medicine hut back home.

The woman organized them into a line, identical to the order that they came out of the carriage. Bustling, she didn't notice the arrival of another woman until she turned around. Immediately, she snapped to attention.

"Milady," she spoke reverently, bowing. "The tributes are ready."

The new woman walked to stand before the line, inspecting all of them. "Greetings, tributes. I am Princess Ursa, mother of Prince Zuko. I will be your harem keeper."

Katara inspected her with newfound curiousity. She was beautiful for her apparent age, with golden eyes and well-kept hair. Her figure bloomed generously in all the right places, and Katara felt her face flush, thinking of her own. She was broken out of her thoughts when Ursa continued.

"I will now explain the rules of the tribute, for those of you who do not know them." She eyed the Water tributes. "According to your obedience and success in the harem, you will receive financial compensation. The amount differs as I, Menolda here, and Prince Zuko see fit." She paused, looking over them. "This will continue until you are either married to the Prince, or are terminated from his harem."

Ursa's eyes darkened. "Termination does _not_ mean that you will be sent home." Katara's rising hopes plummeted.

"First, you will receive your medicine." She gestured, and a dozen servants entered the room, each carrying a tray with cups of herbal tea. "Each of you must drink, or be terminated. This will remove all of your bending abilities."

When a servant offered her one, Katara hesitated. She glanced at her mother. Kya's gaze repeated her words in Katara's mind. _We all must adapt_. She took the cup, and hesitantly choked it down. She wished that it had tasted worse – as it was, it tasted heavenly.

Ursa nodded in approval as all of the girls drank. "You will receive such medication weekly, right before your measurements." She nodded to Menolda, who came from where she was standing, now holding a string.

"Here in the Fire Nation," Ursa continued, "we take our figures very seriously. A woman with a good figure will bear good sons." Her eyes glimmered with pride. "I have learned that for myself."

Katara spared a glance to her body again. No doubt Zuko was thought to be incredible.

Ursa noticed Katara's glance and smiled slightly. "You will be measured weekly, as your figure progresses. You will be given to numbers. The first is equivalent to your womanly assets minus double your waistline. This will give us an estimation of how pleased the spirits are with you."

Katara thought it more likely that it was an estimation of how pleased Zuko would be with them.

"The second number is your fertility number, equivalent to your assets minus your waistline. This estimates your odds of a successful birth." Katara gulped. She hadn't even thought of that possibility.

"By these two numbers, you will be sorted into categories. 12/20 is hellish, 14/25 unacceptable. If you are either of these, you will be returned to your country, no questions asked. We will then demand two additional tributes.

"If you are 16/30 ranged, you are classified as poor, and will not be able to compete in the harem until your score improves. 18/35 is acceptable, but you will receive no financial reward."

Katara glanced around. She had always thought she had an excellent figure, but it was clear that she was still underdeveloped. She hoped that she was bad enough to be sent home, but was also concerned for her mother. There was no way Kya was getting sent home.

"A score of 20/40 is average for a Royal Harem. You will receive 5 gold piece. 22/45 is Noble. Some of you may achieve this. It earns you 10 gold pieces. 24/50 is Royal, a difficult achievement. You will receive 25 gold pieces. 26/55 is Legendary, worth 50 gold. And 28/60 is Godly, worth 100 gold pieces. No one has ever achieved that."

Katara's eyes widened at the gold offered. This could be just the thing to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe! That much gold would attract many merchants…

"The best figure will also receive 50 gold pieces. Second, 25, third, 10, fourth, 5, fifth, 1, and last place will receive nothing." The room was quiet. June licked her lips in anticipation.

Ursa glanced to where Katara and Kya were standing. "Per the new law by Fire Lord Iroh, any sum of money sent home will be matched by the royal treasury. A generous offer…"

June sniffed. Clearly, she didn't have anyone to send the money too.

"Let us begin." Ursa stepped back, and Menolda stepped forward, calling Suki forward. Suki responded instantly, and stepped up to her. "Now strip."

Suki hesitated, before allowing her robe to fall to the floor. Katara nearly averted her eyes, but she was curious to see the measurements.

Menolda brought the string around Suki's chest, holding it lightly against the thickest part. Katara strained to see the number. 25. She didn't know it that was good or bad.

Menolda moved to her waist. This time the number read 20. Her butt circumference was 34.

"Next." Menolda moved to Tai Lee, performing the same process. Suki slipped her robes back on and stood back in the line.

Tai Lee measured 27,18,31.

Mai was 35,25,36.

Then it was Kya's turn. 38, 28,42.

Katara stepped up nervously. 33,23,33.

June measured 41,27,35.

Menolda stepped away to consult the numbers with the other seamstresses.

Ursa smiled. "And now, to your rooms."

Their rooms were inordinately posh, with draping curtains and plushy pillows. Tai Lee was in heaven. Mai and June didn't seem much impressed. Katara and Kya were too high-strung to appreciate it. Ursa gave them a brief tour. There were only three beds, all king size. The Tributes of the same kingdom would have to sleep together.

The only ones majorly uncomfortable with this were Suki and June, who hadn't met before this venture. Ursa refused to hear their complaints.

Finally, Menolda and her team finished. Ursa glided to where Menolda stood in the door, and she took the slip of paper with the scores written on it. Ursa turned to face them.

"None of you have been deemed ineligible. One of you is merely Acceptable. Two of you are Average. Two of you are Noble. And one," she paused, looking over them, "achieved the Royal status. She will receive the largest sum."

The girls glanced around. Katara assumed that she and Tai Lee were out of the running. Maybe even Suki.

Ursa began reading. "The acceptable rank is Suki. She will receive no financial compensation this week." Suki dropped her head.

Katara felt sorry for her. Suki came here confidently, and would leave, this week at least, empty handed.

"The average ranks are Tai Lee and Katara. They will receive 6 and 10 gold, respectively."

Katara was surprised. She had thought Tai Lee had a better figure. Tai Lee stuck out her tongue playfully.

"The noble ranks are Mai and June. They will receive 20 and 35 gold pieces."

"Which leaves Kya with the Royal rank, earning her 75 gold pieces." The room turned to look at Kya, who's careful composure thinned into a bright red blush.

"And thus," said Ursa with a smile, "the harem has begun.

**For anyone who's curious, the scores are as follows:**

**Suki:19/39**

**Tai Lee:22/40**

**Mai:21/46**

**Kya:24/52**

**Katara:20/43**

**June:22/49**

**and, just for kicks,**

**Ursa: 43/31/45; 26/57**

**These are measurements in inches.**

**Any ideas? Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Later that night, after they had climbed into bed, Kya and Katara lay awake. The world had flipped onto its head over the course of only a few weeks. Finally, Katara grew impatient.

"What are we going to do with the money?" she whispered. "Send it all home?"

Kya thought for a moment. "We'll need to keep some – just in case." Katara nodded in agreement.

They lay in silence for a bit longer, but Kya hesitantly broke it. "Why did you lie to Tai Lee?"

Katara shrugged, but she wasn't sure if Kya could see her in the darkness. "Granny told me not to say anything about us." She still wasn't sure what that meant, but their relationship seemed a possibility.

Kya turned to face her. "I don't know what she meant by that." She sighed. "I wish mother were here now."

Katara giggled. "No, I don't think you do." Kya gave her a questioning look, then understanding flashed across her face. She laughed too. "I take it back."

Someone shifted in their bed and the Water tributes fell silent again. "Mom," Katara whispered, "I don't want to get pregnant."

Kya smiled gently. "Granny was quite the herbalist, as you know. I recognized one of her favorites in that tea, the kind for when you do not wish to have children. I think you'll be fine."

Katara's face scrunched in confusion. "Why would they give us that?"

Kya shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe they want to keep us infertile for a while, just to entertain themselves."

Katara shuddered. "Do you think…It was Zuko's idea?"

Kya nodded. "It seems likely."

Katara pondered this in silence. "Mom, I don't want to sleep with him."

It was Kya's turn to think. "He is a handsome boy, Katara. Maybe you should think about it."

Katara shook her head. "No, I don't want to sleep with anyone I don't want to."

Kya sighed. "We all must adapt, dearest. I certainly don't wish to sleep with him either. But," she added, "I will for my safety," She wrapped her arms around her daughter, "And for yours."

Katara returned the hug, calm now, if not content. "I love you."

Kya kissed the top of her head. "And I you, dearest."

Zuko, in the meantime, was having a most interesting conversation with his mother.

"You're my harem keeper?!" He was standing above her, having just risen from his seat.

"Calm down, Zuko. Yes, I am." She eyed him coolly. "Or would you rather have Azula do it?"

He sank back into his seat and put his face in his hands. "That would be a nightmare. Maybe someone else?" he asked weakly.

She shook her head. "Unless we wish to have Lu Ten's _blind_ new bride be your harem keeper, it must be me." She tilted her head. "What concerns you about that?"

He looked up. "I don't know, maybe having my mother give me advice on all of the women that I have to sleep with?" He shook his head. "It just feels wrong."

Ursa chuckled, her gaze full with affection. "You really are fighting this tooth and nail, aren't you?"

Zuko groaned. "I'd fight with a sword too, if I had one."

Ursa burst out into more laughter. "Do you really not want this? Six girls, all at your leisure?"

Zuko's face grew solemn. "That's the problem. I want it, but it feels wrong. Everything Uncle has taught me-" She cut him off.

"Not everyone is elected for tribute. It is a unique honor, once in a generation." Her smile saddened. "Your father always wanted one."

"I'm not my father!" he shouted, back on his feet in a flash. She watched him calmly, and he winced at his own temper. He sank back into his seat.

She shifted closer to him. "You are more like him than you realize, but you do not make the same choices." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "And I'm proud of you." She smiled.

Zuko sighed again. "Mother, should I really do this?"

She pulled him close to her. "You should embrace it."

The next morning, Menolda burst into the girls' room. "Awake! Breakfast is served within a half an hour!"

The girls moaned, lazily stretching and sliding out of bed. June didn't stir at all.

Menolda's eyes narrowed. "The Prince and the harem keeper will both be there." This got their attention. They would be rated and rewarded based on their opinion.

The girls rushed up for their various morning routines, but quickly realized that the wardrobes had nothing in them. All of their eyes turned to Menolda.

"The clothing merchants are just outside. Get dressed before meeting them," she added as the girls rushed for the door.

Menolda just shook her head and left. The girls would be fine getting themselves ready from now.

Zuko and his mother rose as the tributes entered the dining hall. They offered a bow. The tributes responded in kind. As Zuko and Ursa sat, there was a small scramble for seats from the tributes.

June managed to snag the seat immediately on Zuko's left, just across the corner from him. Beside her sat Suki, next to Suki was Mai, while Tai Lee occupied the seat across from Zuko.

On her other side sat Katara, who was seated next to her mother. Kya had chosen the seat beside Ursa.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Welcome," he stated, rising, "to the Fire Nation. We hope you will most enjoy your stay." He paused awkwardly. "Breakfast is served!"

Servants immediately poured from the doorways, carrying trays of food. All sorts of delectables were offered, but all were Fire Nation cuisine. Trays were placed on the table, along with empty plates before the tributes.

After a small pause, Ursa gestured with her cup. "Eat up, girls."

Mai and Tai Lee were the first to act, taking familiar dishes and putting them on their plates. June, not to be outdone, acted immediately after, selecting seemingly randomly from the table.

Suki glanced at Mai's plate, choosing servings identical to hers. Kya and Katara eyed the food nervously, and only began loading their plates at Ursa's urging.

Zuko watched, too anxious to eat. He caught Mai's gaze again, before they both snapped away. Ursa took notice.

The meal passed on in relative silence, only stirred by Ursa's attempts to start conversations. One or two word answers were typically given, even from Zuko.

_Especially_ from Zuko. Ursa's mouth thinned in annoyance.

Finally, after most plates were cleared and stomach's stuffed, Ursa stood for an announcement. "Today is the first day of the Tribute." she paused, gauging their reactions. There was virtually none, and she smiled to herself. They were adapting.

"As the first day, I have set apart time from Zuko's _busy_ schedule," she said, smiling at him. "To spend some time with each of you." This got Zuko's attention.

"The order shall be as it was from the carriage. Suki and Mai will have two hours apiece today. Tomorrow will be Tai Lee and Kya, and the next day will finish with Katara and June." She looked over them.

They all shared a glance. Ursa continued, "Suki, you will be sent for at 1:00. Be ready." She waved a hand. "You are all dismissed." The girls rose, following Menolda out the door that they came in.

After they had left, Zuko turned to face her. "And when was I going to learn about this?"

Ursa merely smiled at him. "At breakfast, of course." She stopped when she saw his scowl. "I just think it wise to get to know them before sleeping with any of them. That will come soon enough."

He sighed, looking at his full plate.

"Alright."

**Again, sorry for the lack of action. I just think that Zuko needs some introduction to them first.**

**Please review, ESPECIALLY if you have an idea you want implemented. It keeps me going.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning had passed uneventfully. The girls stayed to themselves for the most part, and the payments came in from the measurements the night before. Suki sent back half, Mai and Ty Lee only sending back 10%. Katara and Kya kept only a few coins on hand, and June didn't send out anything. She was very smug about her newfound wealth.

Ursa came to visit them, informing them of the various merchants available within the palace. She most especially recommended the clothing and food vendors, emphasizing the advantages of eating more, particularly in figure. Katara suspected she just wanted a superior grandson.

But soon enough, it was time. Suki had been sitting at the edge of her bed for more than an hour by the time Ursa arrived to call her for her time. As she passed, Katara wished her luck. Suki gave a small smile in response.

Suki was escorted through the palace by two very large guards. Normally, she wouldn't find them too threatening, but their armor was peculiarly made, seemingly impenetrable. She decided her luck had been pressed enough by being the lowest ranked.

They escorted her to a room, presumably Zuko's. Prince Zuko's. They had met when they were kids, but she doubted that he recalled any of it. She had remembered. Maybe he would too…?

She shook her head. That was before the scar. She assumed that whatever had taken place would likely take precedence in his memory than some Kyoshi girl. She attempted to keep her emotions neutral as the doors opened.

Zuko was sitting at his desk, writing something on paper. He snapped to his feet when the door opened, and their eyes met. He clearly hadn't remembered.

She felt her face flush as they looked at each other. The previous glances she had sneaked at him hadn't prepared her for him. Aside from the scar, his face lay in unparalleled… she tried to think of the right word.

He nodded to the guards, dismissing them. He seemed as stiff as she as he gestured to the couches. "Would you like to sit down."

She nodded stiffly, and took a seat on the couch, holding herself at the edge. No use looking like a slob.

He reclined carefully on a couch across from her, his body draping in a very tense way.

Sexy! That was the word.

"So…" He rubbed his hand behind his neck. "You're from Kyoshi, right?"

Her heart sank. He didn't remember her. She had known it was unlikely, but she had hoped. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Zuko. Just Zuko." He sat up awkwardly. "That's my name."

She would've laughed at his awkwardness had she not been so tense. For all of the courtly graces he had learned, he couldn't even keep up a normal conversation? She stifled a smile.

"Yours?" She snapped back to attention. What had he asked her? Her name. "I'm Suki, Your-" she hesitated. Zuko seemed far too informal. "Prince Zuko."

He grunted at her compromise, but didn't seem to desire to correct her. "How old are you?"

She responded immediately. "Eighteen." She opted to leave off the address entirely.

He nodded. These likely weren't things he already didn't know. He was just searching for something to fill the silence. She wanted to help, but she couldn't think of anything either. He was a year younger than her, she recalled. She knew his home, the names of his parents, everything. She decided not to offer this information.

They sat in silence, before she finally opted to ask what was on her mind. "I imagine you've had quite the life, as a prince." The palace was unlike anything she'd ever seen. A life here was more than likely pleasant, if not outright heavenly.

His eyes flashed with anger. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. She was confused. "I didn't mean anything, Zuko." The name sounded strange on her tongue. "I merely was pondering on the quality of life here."

He slumped sheepishly. "Oh." He sounded embarrassed.

"What did you think I-" A thought stopped her. Rumors of his illegitimate children were very common. "Oh." It was her turn to feel sheepish.

It was practically a tradition for a Fire Nation Prince to sire children long before he was wed, especially if he wasn't in line for the crown. Both his father and grandfather had done so, and she suspected that he was ashamed of having done it.

"I didn't." He blurted suddenly. "I mean, I haven't- I wouldn't-" He stopped finally.

She blinked in surprise. "Really? I mean, your father-"

"I'm not my father." He said it eerily, his calmness betraying his emotions. She shivered at his intense gaze. He looked away. "If you're worried, I understand completely."

She opened her mouth to reply but hesitated. It was clear that it was a touchy subject. "You mean to tell me that you never…" She trailed off.

He sighed. "No." He looked up to her. "I didn't."

She allowed the silence to fill the void as she thought. The rumors were false then. She sighed in relief. She had been legitimately worried.

"I'm glad you aren't like him," she said, sincerely. She met his gaze, her eyes settling on the scar. Suddenly, it occurred to her that his father was a firebender. She dismissed the thought. No one was that heartless.

Zuko sniffed. "It sure would be easier if I was. This whole thing was his idea. I think he just wanted to live vicariously through me." He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. "He always did want a tribute."

She shivered again. She couldn't imagine if it had been his father. Not for the first time, she was grateful that it was Zuko that had received it. "Zuko," she said, then stopped. He was looking at her, and she had no idea what she was saying.

He sighed again. "I promise, I won't touch you until you're ready." He met her gaze.

Her mouth dried. How could she resist that? She was at his disposal, and he was still completely chivalrous. Just as she remembered him.

Only sexier. She shook the thought away. "Thank you," she said with a bow, "But if you are in need of someone, I would be happy to assist you." She looked at him, trying to communicate her message.

He understood. "Thank you, Suki." He gave her a slight smile. "Though I hope you don't tell anyone about my… inexperience." He said slowly.

She nodded. "Of course." She rose, understanding the dismissal. As she walked to the door, she turned so talk with him. "Maybe you would consider an activity for these times. It would make the experience less awkward."

He flushed. "Right. Thank you." His eyes brightened. "I hope to see you again."

Her stomach leapt. "As do I."

As she left, she thought she caught a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. She shook her head.

He didn't remember.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night, Mai was escorted to Zuko's room, but there honestly wasn't any need. She had grown up in the palace, and she had visited his room many times. There were few in the palace that didn't know of her childhood crush on him, but no one really knew if those feelings had continued. Nothing in her manner seemed to lean one way or the other.

The guards were most curious about such things as they escorted her. One even attempted to question her but was met with a blank glare. There were no questions after that.

This time, Zuko awaited outside. He had dressed up royally, wearing the gold and red colors of his nation. She wore a similar outift, but more female in fashion. He gave a single nod to the guards and they went inside.

Zuko was fidgeting, though he tried very hard not to. He had only learned of her feelings while she was at the Girls' Academy, and he too wondered what might have been. She had changed over the years, becoming more sullen and withdrawn. She had displayed those tendencies as a child, so it was no surprise to him. Still, her parents worried. Initially, they had dismissed it as moodiness. As it became more and more frequent, they had attempted everything in their substantial power to make her happy. Nothing had worked. Now, they mostly just left her alone, which seemed to be doing more for her than anything else.

Zuko hadn't figured out an activity, having gone to his "exercises" with Iroh, a royal diplomacy meeting (where he mostly just reported on the Tribute with his mother's immense assistance), and had just returned in time to get prepared for Mai. Despite his best efforts, she didn't seem impressed in the slightest.

They sat, neither one speaking. She seemed bored, though he knew that was probably not due to inactivity, but personality. She endured the silence much better than he did.

He continued fidgeting, unsure of what to do or say. She was casually glancing around the room, her eyes half-lidded. She sat still for the most part, merely turning her head to capture the sight.

Since her last visit those years ago, his room had changed drastically. It was now quite the room for a prince, and she couldn't help but wonder at the rumors of Zuko having become the Fire Lord's favorite. With the tribute, there was scarce argument against it.

Finally, Zuko couldn't take it anymore. "Doyouwanttogotothetheaterwithme?" he blurted out in a rush. She blinked, attempting to decipher the words.

He cleared his throat. "Do you want to go to the theater?"

She shrugged. "It sure beats hanging around this place," she said dryly. Her voice was low and somewhat rough, probably from lack of use.

He stood, and offered her a hand, which she ignored. They walked to the door in silence, until Zuko had a thought.

"Put this on," he told her, handing her an old cloak from off of the coat rack. She looked at it skeptically.

"Why?" He grimaced.

"People are likely to take notice if we go. I don't want them to recognize us."

She too the cloak and draped it over herself without another hesitation. "Going to the theater incognito. Never thought that'd happen."

He raised an eyebrow, amused at the sarcasm. They covered their faces as they exited.

Mai glanced around. "Where are the guards? Shouldn't they be protecting you?"

Zuko winced at the implication. "Elsewhere. They usually leave when I have a tribute in my room." She silenced at the innuendo.

They crept out from the palace, silently navigating to one of the passageways. Azula had discovered them when they were younger, and they had often played together in them, typically racing. Or hide and seek.

Neither acknowledged the others' presence, treading through the passageways in silence until they arrived at the marketplace. The bustle and light greeted them.

The entire marketplace was lit up with lanterns, stalls cluttering the streets. Festivals were being held across the entire Fire Nation, a celebration for the Tribute. It was a reminder of better times, and a Tribute was a sign of strength and promise for the Fire Nation. Zuko only wished that it were someone else.

He glanced at Mai. Or maybe he didn't.

Zuko located the theater quickly, having frequented it often as a child. His mother would take him there, as she used to be an actress. Many happy days had passed enjoying the stories portrayed. He had nothing but good feelings for the theater, and his shoulders relaxed as he entered the vicinity.

They arrived a tad late, the play having begun a little over twenty minutes ago. He recognized the piece quickly. _Dancing with Dragons_. One of his favorites.

They removed their hoods as they sat, and Zuko glanced around. Everyone was intensely focused on the play. He turned to watch.

The story was focused primarily on the last two dragons, only learning of each other's existence by ancient spirits. Each had thought they were the last of their kind. They crossed over bizarre lands, each searching for the other. It was tragic, but ultimately very romantic.

Having seen the play dozens of times, he looked over to Mai, expecting her usual bored self. He was surprised to find her watching intently, eyes narrowed in concentration. He couldn't help a smile. She could still feel.

The play went on, her eyes never leaving the stage. Being a low-class play, she had never actually watched it before, her parents seeing it as beneath her. She now regretted that.

About halfway through, Mai jolted in surprise as one of the character's was ambushed. Her reflexes immediately attempted to arm herself with needles, but her sleeve was empty. Tributes weren't allowed to have weapons.

Zuko caught her arm mid swipe, keeping her from making a scene. No one appeared to have noticed, so he relaxed.

Unbidden, she slid her hand into his grasp. He looked at her in surprise, but her focus was still on the play. Her hand encircled his, grasping him tightly. Her face betrayed nothing. She seemed to be unaware of anything but the play.

His breath hitched. With his eyes back on the play, he linked his fingers through hers, with her responding in kind. They sat there peacefully, hands between the seats.

As the play neared the end, Mai naturally laid her head on Zuko's shoulder. He placed his head on hers gently and began tracing her hand with his thumb.

Zuko suspected that Mai would deny all of this as soon as the play ended. In fact, she didn't even seem to be acknowledging anything now. As usual, he supposed.

Of course, even when he was younger, he had seen the signs. He just hadn't known what they had meant. Azula had teased Mai endlessly then, for reasons he now understood. They were always on the same team, no matter who picked the teams. She had always protested otherwise.

His thoughts caught him again. _Always on the same team_. He wondered if that was still true.

The final scene broke him from his thoughts. Both dragons, finally coming together, lay dying. Though this was the first time they met, they declared the love that they had developed for each other through their trials. The somewhat cheesy lines still stirred something in Zuko's heart.

He had always thought it sad that they only met briefly. Many times, they had crossed paths, both disguised. It had always frustrated him that they hadn't realized that their love was right there, and neither of them had mentioned anything to the other, fearing the dangers.

Another thought struck him, and he could almost hear Iroh's voice in his head. _Isn't it sad that they wouldn't say anything to each other because they were scared?_ He turned his head to look at Mai.

She felt his head turn and lifted hers to face him. Her dark eyes met his. One moment passed, then two. He thought he could see something in her eyes. Sadness? Regret?

Slowly, she moved closer, shrinking the gap between them until there was only an inch or so left. Then she paused, unsure of herself. She began to pull back, looking ashamed.

Zuko kissed her. He felt her twinge somewhat in response. Then she returned it.

The play ended, and people began applauding, but neither of them pulled away. She pushed harder against him, deepening the kiss. Her hand grasped at his shirt as he reciprocated, the kiss becoming more intense.

Zuko faintly noticed that the applause was still going, but he pushed the thought away. Until he noticed that the lights were on. He pulled back quickly to face the applause.

The entire audience was watching them, cheering delightfully. A few whoops rang out. Embarrassed, the couple flushed red and quickly put their cloaks back on, hiding their faces. Partially from the crowd, partly from each other.

They exited quickly, the small crowd behind them, still cheering. They didn't slow until they reached the passages, and they didn't stop until they reached his room again.

They immediately disposed of the cloaks, and Zuko realized how late it had gotten. His lips were still burning from the kiss.

"I'll take my leave of you now, my lord," Mai said neutrally. Her face had returned to equilibrium, her face betraying only boredom.

Disappointed, Zuko nodded. "Until next time," he called after her as she left.

She looked back at him at that. Before she snapped through the door, he detected the faintest blush on her cheeks.

And Mai was smiling.

**Sorry for the wait. It's been busy.**

**Please, review! Also, ideas are welcomed, no matter how small! A special thanks to Frozen862!**


	8. Intermediary

Intermediate

**Okay, so I've gotten a request for some "fleshing out" of the lore. Many of the historical elements of this story would be really REALLY hard to incorporate, so I think that I'll just give a brief overview.**

**For those of you not interested, just skip this chapter. Pretend it never happened.**

**If I had tried to incorporate this into the story, not only would it be longer and likely out of character, but I wouldn't be able to explain any elements that are unknown to the characters. So bear with me.**

**I apologize for this. Just details.**

The basic AU for this story is that Aang had plans to leave the next night. That's it. Everything else is butterfly effect.

After the raid on the air temples, due to his status, he still actually managed to escape. He waited in hiding, mastering his airbending for a while. Eventually, his hiding place was discovered, and he escaped to the Northern Water tribe. There he learned his water-bending, and he later found Bumi in the Earth Kingdom who taught him earthbending. He couldn't find anyone to teach him firebending, so he had to try to teach himself, which took a loooooooong time.

Eventually, when he was nearly forty, he felt ready to take on the new fire lord. Of course, this was about the peak time for the Fire Nation, and his attempt failed, due to the masterful lightning of Azulon's grandfather.

At the same time as his death, a young girl was born in the Southern Water tribe. No one knew of her identity. Mind you, the Southern Water tribe was already quite weak.

In the meantime, the Fire Nation pressed hard, focusing on the Northern Water tribe instead of attempting to take the Earth Kingdom, choosing not to surround their forces. The tribe was proving an enemy, especially assisting the Avatar in his quest.

Finally, after decades and the birth of young Iroh, the Northern Water Tribe fell. Though his resources were exhausted, Fire Lord Azulon turned his sights on the Earth Kingdom, that had had time to prepare. The war was exhaustive.

Iroh and Ozai grew up, and despite Azulon's best efforts, both got into trouble. Iroh turned primarily to drinking and gambling, quite the burden on the treasury. Ozai opted for being a skirt-chaser, and, as prince, was extremely successful. Azulon finally demanded that they marry, much to their protests, most heavily from Ozai.

Azulon relented, allowing him to choose his bride. Iroh was forced into an arranged marriage, much to his disdain. Ozai had heard rumors of an exceptionally beautiful actress…

The rest was history. Iroh fell in love with his new bride, but she died in the childbirth of their son. On her deathbed, she made Iroh swear that he would never drink again, a major difficulty through their marriage. He swore.

He stayed home for several years, depressed, the seeds of reformation sparking in him. His late wife had been full of philosophy, and he now pondered upon it. Azulon didn't like it, knowing the potential of his son.

With little warning, he sent Iroh out to the siege of Ba Sing Se as a distraction. The condition was impassed, and it seemed relatively safe. He took Lu Ten with him, and took command of the siege.

Ozai was restless, and he asked for a mission as well, even though his wife was now pregnant with their second child. Azulon, intending to avoid a scandal, sent him to conquer the Southern Water Tribe, which was of little threat.

When the Hakoda, the chief at the time, learned of this, he kissed his young, also pregnant wife goodbye. He went out with the rest of the men, and they were never seen again. There was mourning in the Tribe that day.

With the main forces gone, Ozai and his men set in to destroy the village. In the midst of the chaos, however, they suddenly retreated. Granny had told them that she knew the identity and location of the new Avatar.

She was taken and placed before Fire Lord Azulon, insisting on speaking to him privately. She revealed that she was the Avatar, and informed him that she would agree not to do anything rash, so long as he left the now unthreatening, practically destroyed Southern Water tribe alone, a peace negotiation.

Azulon, knowing that if she died he might have to deal with a whole nother Avatar somewhere else, agreed. She was returned, and the village was left unharmed (for the most part).

Meanwhile, Iroh had begun to embark on his spiritual journey, taking advantage of the lack of progress in the siege. Eventually, he felt confident that it was his destiny to conquer Ba Sing Se. He began employing various ingenious strategies, eventually piercing the outer wall.

When news of this reached Azulon, he was very pleased. He had sent Iroh there to distract him, not actually anticipating any real progress. Iroh had made history.

Unfortunately, most of the Fire Nation didn't share in his enthusiasm, partly because of Ozai's influence. He had paid for many tales of his conquering of the Southern Water tribe to be told. Ozai conquered the entire South Pole. Iroh had barely broken a wall. Ozai seemed far more impressive to them, especially as the picture-perfect _attractive_ family.

Years passed, and the children grew. Lu Ten began to serve as a commander beneath his father, while Ozai become disillusioned with Zuko. He was too soft, like his mother. He found that Azula was a far superior candidate for his teachings, and he left Zuko to fend for himself.

Ozai stayed home for the most part, glutting himself on his fame. His father was far less impressed with him.

Finally, Fire Lord Azulon died. During the weeks before his death, he insisted that Iroh not learn of his state until after his death, wanting him to finish off Ba Sing Se. Previous reports had hinted that they were very, very close.

When Iroh was informed of his new status as the Fire Lord, he turned his gaze to Ba Sing Se. The day was the summer solstice, and he had been anticipating this event for some time.

But first, he called a meeting with the Earth King, who had virtually no choice but to accept. The whole world was holding its breath, hoping for the Avatar to come forward. But she waited.

At the meeting, Fire Lord Iroh declared that they would now discuss the terms of the Fire Nations surrender. The Earth King was surprised and expected a trick. Iroh told him that he intended to end the war.

Word was sent to the Southern Water tribe, demanding a leader to negotiate the terms of the end of the war. Ozai caught word as well, and traveled there in the meantime. He didn't trust his brother to negotiate properly.

The negotiations occurred, but the other kingdoms were in no place to debate. Iroh had spared them what would most definitely have been a crushing defeat, placing the Fire Nation as supreme. They agreed to any and all terms.

Granny, not having been very educated, merely picked out what she could. Most of the negotiations were between Iroh and his brother. Iroh debated on the side of the other nations, desiring balance and the end of hostilities. Ozai wanted to wring them dry to feed the Fire Nation.

The first agreement was on the Tribute. The Tribute was an ancient Fire Nation tradition, wherein scouts went to collect either slaves or volunteers from the other countries, one from each. They were either purchased legally, or volunteered for money to be delivered to their parents.

Ozai pushed that it should now be two from every nation, insisting that the absence of the Air Nomads meant others should take their place. He also claimed that the most beautiful women, voluntarily or otherwise, should be selected.

The Fire Nation was quite displeased with Iroh, especially after Ozai's propaganda. The whole war was for nothing, in their eyes. Iroh knew their displeasure, and had to succumb to many of Ozai's demands, or risk a coup, especially with Ozai's influence over the people. He did counter that the payment would be increased, over time, and matched if they sent it home. Ozai disdainfully agreed.

Which came to the matter of the military. Ozai and Iroh compromised over the Earth Kingdom minimizing its military expenditures by half, which the Southern Water tribe also drily agreed to, while the Fire Nation would cut down by 25%. This left the Fire Nation in a higher military state.

Next was agriculture. Ozai demanded that the Earth Kingdom pay for the war, and that 90% of their agricultural products (after basic maintenance) would be delivered to the Fire Nation as a recompence tax every year.

Iroh was forced to accept. But he insisted that the tax would be lessened by 5% each successive year, and that they would self-select the amount needed for survival. Ozai reluctantly allowed it on the condition that they removed all of their safety measures in exchange for productivity. Iroh countered with keeping just the basics. They came to an agreement.

And so on. These are just the major ones, and I don't want to discuss all of them. You get the picture.

Iroh returned home, subtly mocked by the population, alongside his brother, who was revered. Iroh turned the 25% of cut down military budget, along with much more from the treasury, to science. Instead of mere military investigations, they began experimenting with herbs and bending, discovering fascinating combinations. This eased some of the tension with the populace.

Iroh also transitioned a majority of his power into the War Counsel and renamed it the Counsel. He elected Lu Ten, as well as one of his older comrades, Commander Fi Qu, onto it, as well as Mai's father. The Fire Nation began to prosper.

Ozai, in the meantime, was secretly stirring up war propaganda. He published letters using a pseudonym, and kept the unrest going. Iroh knows about it to some extent but can't prove it or do anything about it. Any punishment on Ozai would result in an extreme reaction from the public.

He arranged a marriage for Lu Ten with a family of Earth Kingdom nobles, as his father had done for him. The family he selected was the Bei Fong family, who had offered information of their secret daughter. Lu Ten was married to Toph Bei Fong, and the true aspects of their relationship are unknown to the public, though rumors of hatred spread like wildfire. No one knows Toph is blind, except for Iroh, her parents, and Lu Ten.

**I think that about covers it. Yeesh. If you have any more questions, PM me. I'd be happy to answer them.**

**I'm very sorry about this! I hope you found it at least somewhat interesting, or that you skipped it.**

**Don't forget to review! I won't write another chapter until I get a review.**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katara awoke to the sound of the door closing. She shrugged it off, and went to go back to sleep, without much success. Out of curiosity, she looked to see who had just left. To her surprise, everyone was still in their beds, sleeping like death. Odd. Ursa and the other women generally left them alone at night. Ursa insisted that it was for their best health.

As she looked around, she noticed a small piece of paper on her and Kya's dresser. Since they had few belongings, she was certain it wasn't theirs. Chills ran down her spine.

She reached over and grabbed it, careful not to wake her mother. She unfolded it and began to read.

_Help is on the way, Katara. Don't lose hope_. It went unsigned.

A rescuer? She frowned. She couldn't think of anyone that could help them. Another girl? Unlikely. Suki was the perfect picture of obedience, Mai and Ty Lee seemed relatively isolated, and June seemed aloof, hostile even.

Ursa or Menolda? She couldn't see a reason just to leave a mysterious note, even if one of them wanted to help her. So it was someone from outside.

Sokka? No, he would never be so subtle. Besides, he was hundreds of miles away. She puzzled over the paper, rereading the words again and again, to no avail.

Kya shifted in her sleep, and Katara quickly slipped the note into one of the drawers. She felt guilty immediately after. She would keep it a secret.

For now.

The harem rose late this morning, still recovering from the trip they took a few days prior. Ursa made sure that food was brought to them, much to everyone's relief. It had been very strange to sit with Prince Zuko.

Ursa also announced the two women that would be meeting with Zuko today. Ty Lee and Kya. Katara and Kya shared a look. Ty Lee bounced with excitement to see her old playmate.

While she was waiting, Ty Lee decided to pester Mai for details about the previous night. Mai only told her that they went to the theater, refusing to say anything else.

Katara could fill in the blanks. There were a few rumors, not only from Ty Lee, that Mai had had a crush on Zuko when they were young. Based on her reaction, Katara suspected that her feelings had perpetuated.

Good for her. Someone in this harem should be happy.

Finally, the time came, and Ty Lee was called forward. Her time with Zuko had begun.

Ty Lee met him in the courtyard. He was in the middle of an impressive set of exercises, demonstrating his impressive body with surprising force. Ty Lee knew of his impairment, and she was curious to know of his current training.

Zuko noticed her and stopped, chest heaving. Ty Lee waved cheerily as the guards sulked back into the shadows. She was dressed in her athletic outfit, having anticipated this event.

Ty Lee rushed to Zuko and gave him a big hug. "Zuko! It's been so long!"

Zuko's face turned bright pink as he returned the hug. Her personality hadn't changed much either. Her body, on the other hand…

"Hey, Ty." His hoarse voice broke him out of his own thoughts. "Good to see you again." The energetic young acrobat beamed at him with delight.

"So… what are we doing today?" Her eyes brimmed mischievously. "Sparring? Yoga? Other?" she chirped quickly.

Zuko scratched the back of his head. "I thought it best if you decided." She was never at a loss for ideas.

She thought for a moment, biting her lower lip. After a moment, she commented, "You look really tense."

He gave a short laugh. "You have no idea."

Her eyes brightened as an idea came to her. "Perfect! Let's do yoga."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Yoga?" He had never attempted such a thing.

Ty Lee nodded energetically and grabbed his hand. "Come on! You'll love it."

Zuko hesitated, then followed. She led him through the palace, down to the public baths. "This will do nicely," she stated chipperly.

She removed her over-garments, stripping down to just her underwear. Not for the first time that day, Zuko blushed. "Ty Lee, what are you doing?"

She looked at him innocently. "You have to be flexible for yoga." He thought she was plenty flexible before, but he kept his mouth shut.

She began instructing him in some of the basics. Breathing, various positions, et cetera. After a long period, he eventually began to relax. The sound of running water, Ty Lee's gentle voice, the heat… He felt peaceful, something he hadn't felt since the day of the accident.

He opened his eyes and started. Ty Lee's face was right before his, inches away. He immediately recalled his experience with Mai last night. "Uhh…."

She elegantly flipped into a standing position. "You were doing great! We'll make an expert of you yet!" She frowned, looking him up and down. "You're tense again."

He stood up. "Ty Lee, thank you. I think we're out of time."

She sighed pitifully. "Alright. Just work on that breathing, okay?" She skipped out of the bath-room, stooping only slightly to pick up her clothes.

Zuko groaned and stretched. Ty Lee was going to be a handful.

Ursa burst into the harem, startling Katara as she reread the note. She stuffed it away, grateful that Ursa hadn't noticed.

"Slight change of plans, girls," Ursa said, smiling. "The Prince has requested that you all have a visit to the marketplace today."

There were cheers, mostly from June and Ty Lee. Katara just stared.

"Up now, get ready! We'll leave within the hour." Ursa turned back to the harem door and left. The girls scurried to get ready, packing away what money they had.

Katara was relieved. None of the palace merchants had any clothing that she liked, most of it either too expensive or too revealing for her tastes – sometimes both.

When they were ready, Ursa led them out through the palace, several guards encircling the girls.

"We will venture slowly on each street. We will all stay together, with one of you each having an assigned guard." One of the guards stepped closer to Katara. "Don't try to split up and save your money. Ther will be many things you will be tempted to buy."

Ursa whisked out the door, the company trailing behind her. Katara was immediately blinded by the intense sunlight.

Almost immediately outside of the palace gates, merchants sat, along with quite a crowd of people. They cheered when they saw them coming. The people, from respect, and the merchants from glee.

They began to wander among the stalls, moving slowly. Everybody had to stay in the loose circle, but the girls went as far as they could within it. Katara jingled the few coins within her small purse, keeping an eye out for a clothing vendor.

Kya stayed close by, mostly just watching as the crowds bustled. She had little intent on spending any money, choosing to keep ahold of it, maybe buy Katara a surprise later. She spent her time greeting the crowded people, but was unable to get too close, the guards forming a semi-barrier. Still, she was enjoying her time.

Suki sought out several cosmetics, having little experience with them. Now that she knew what Zuko was really like, she committed herself to becoming the highest in the harem, if possible. She looked for advertisements for figure, ignoring that which seemed to stem from superstitions. She also sought out makeup, having some experience with it. She made a dozen purchases, some of better value than others.

June spent her time among the food vendors, taking advantage of her status as a tribute, and receiving a horde of free samples. She bought only the best, eating on the way, and storing some for later. In the midst of all of this, when her guard wasn't watching, she purchased a kitchen knife from one of the food vendors, for an exorbitant price. She was gladly willing to pay it, just to be armed. No one really noticed.

Mai was attracting the most attention, despite trying to keep her head down. Many members of the crowd were whooping at her and laughing. Ty Lee eyed her suspiciously. Mai, in an attempt to appear inconspicuous, purchased some small toys for her little brother, intending on getting some souvenirs. He would love them.

Ty Lee was having a blast. She mingled with as many people as she could, buzzing around, blowing kisses. She bought a bit of everything and even tried some food with June. June, in a good mood, put up with it and even joked with her a bit. She helped Suki pick out the best value products, and talked at length with Kya, who patiently endured her presence.

Finally, a stall caught Katara's eye. A man advertised that he was selling legitimate Water Tribe gear, even daring to wink at her as he said it. Curious, she drew forward, Kya beside her.

Inspecting some of the merchandise, Kya gasped. It was real merchandise, all right. She recognized that pelt.

It was Hakoda's.

Suddenly, a man leaped from behind the stall and raced toward Katara. Before she could react, he picked her up easily and kept running, faster than seemed possible. She gave a strangled cry.

"Katara!" Kya screamed, attempting to give chase. A guard stopped her, other guards already running after her captor.

Katara was slung across his back like a sack of potatoes. She tried to glimpse his face but was only met with the strange blue form of a mask. She cried out, but there was no response.

They zipped past various persons, all stepping out of the way with exclamations of surprise. A guard attempted to intercept her captor, but he gracefully leapt to and ran along the wall, to the surprise of the guard.

A few fireblasts echoed behind them, then all was silent. After what seemed an eternity, he set her struggling form down.

She looked around, noticing a small dock with a boat beside it. "What is this?" she questioned cautiously. The man just pointed at the boat, and she understood. This was the mysterious visitor that left the note.

She stepped toward the boat. If he really was helping her, she could escape. The guards would be searching locally for a kidnapped woman, not for an escaped one. She noticed clothing in the bottom of the boat. A disguise, more likely than not.

She took another step, then stopped. "What about my mother?" The figure's only reaction was to point to the boat again.

Katara hesitated. "I can't," she said sadly. "I can't leave without my mother." She stepped back, away from the boat.

The figure watched her for several more seconds before sounds of the guards could be heard, getting closer. Without hesitation, he leapt into the boat, and pushed off, quickly disappearing down the tunnel.

Zuko sailed skillfully, waiting until he knew he was out of sight. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she wouldn't leave without her mother! He cursed himself mentally.

When he was sure she had left, he leapt from the boat, diving toward one of the pipes that lead back into the palace.

When the boat came out of the tunnel, it was empty.

Kya inspected the note that had been left for her.

_Taking a bath. I'll be back soon._

_~Zuko_

She sighed. When the guards had escorted her to his room, she had anticipated an awkward meeting. Instead, she found only a note.

She had debated over the merits of just going down to the baths to find him but decided that the awkwardness would overwhelm any points that she would get for it. Not to mention, how uncomfortable _she_ would be.

After a while, Zuko entered the room, his hair still wet, a towel around his waist. "Sorry I'm late," he said, voice tired.

She turned her eyes away, trying not to stare at his physique. "It's fine." She nearly stuttered, feeling the triple entendre as it passed her lips. She held back a blush.

Zuko went behind the changing screen and changed surprisingly quickly. He came out looking quite refreshed.

Zuko sat at the small table, across from her. He clapped, and two servants entered, carrying platters of food on covered trays. They set them down on the table and bowed, exiting.

Zuko lifted the lid off of one and gestured to the meal inside. Kya gasped. Real Water Tribe food. She looked at him curiously. "How-"

He spoke at the same time. "I noticed-" They both paused, and shared a smile. "You first," Kya said, amused.

He shrugged. "I noticed you weren't eating much at the table, and my mother hinted that you might enjoy your own food." He pulled the lids off of several dishes, all traditional Water Tribe cuisine. "I hope you're hungry."

He gestured then for her to speak. "I was just going to ask how you got this." Kya thought of the Water Tribe stall.

He tilted his head. "I don't know the specifics, but the cooks are quite the miracle workers." Kya decided not to voice her suspicions of how the ingredients were acquired.

They blew on their food, it having been baked very hot. At the South Pole, the food cooled far more quickly.

They ate in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She was very grateful for his thoughtfulness, noting how little he ate. She might not be used to Fire Nation food, but he definitely wasn't used to her Tribe's food.

It was he who spoke next. "You look uneasy," he said, looking at her. "What's wrong?"

She froze, setting her utensil down. "I'm just nervous," she lied, feeling shame.

He watched her for several more seconds before continuing his meal. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'd rather you not lie," he said casually.

Was she really that bad at lying? Anxiety twisted in her stomach. Maybe she should tell him. She hated keeping secrets.

She thought of the advice her mother had given Katara. But would Zuko do anything? She hoped not.

She took a deep breath. "If I tell, you, will you promise me not to tell anyone else?"

He looked at her intensely, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. "I promise."

She relaxed. He seemed sincere.

She told him of her previous marriage, and of her true relations with Katara. Zuko listened intently, seeming surprised, but not skeptical. When she told him about Granny's warning, Zuko just nodded.

"The law says that any Tributes who aren't virgins are delivered to the tributary processor," Zuko stated, factually. "If anyone finds out, you'd be given to my father, Prince Ozai."

Kya recoiled in horror. "Really?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She regretted telling him immediately.

Zuko nodded, his eyes not leaving hers. "But I won't tell if you won't."

She looked at him oddly, pondering at his intentions. It was a massive risk to not tell of it, especially with his father's appetite. She supposed he might be buying her compliance, in which case she would comply. But she suspected that he just wanted to keep his highest figure woman for himself. Either way, she was grateful.

They continued their meal, the silence going from comfortable to meaningful. He now held power – _real_ power, over her. He certainly didn't seem in any rush to use it.

Against her better judgement, she trusted him. In some ways he reminded her of Katara, and that certainly played into it. But there was something else…

It came to her. "I think my late husband would have liked you," she said suddenly. He looked at her in surprise. Then his face became thoughtful.

"What was his name?" he asked quietly. She hesitated for only a moment.

"Hakoda," she whispered. The first time she had spoken his name in more than ten years.

Zuko leaned forward eagerly. "Hakoda? Chief of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Her heart lurched. "He's still alive?" Time seemed to slow.

Zuko's gaze fell. "Not anymore," he said sadly. She eyed him questioningly, and he relented,

He relayed the story of a Water Tribe prisoner that worked in the palace as a janitor. His noble stance was unhindered by his conditions, and he worked harder than any of the others. He had taken notice of Zuko when he was just a small boy. Hakoda quickly befriended him, telling him stories of a land of ice. With Iroh off at Ba Sing Se, Zuko appreciated the company. He eventually fell sick due to the poor conditions of his work, and he died months before the war ended.

By the end of his story, Kya had tears running down her face. That sounded like the Hakoda she knew. She inspected Zuko. And like the Zuko she had come to know, in the course of one evening.

She held back her sobs, and Zuko watched her sympathetically in silence. After a few moments, Kya felt a strong arm wrap around her, and she cradled into Zuko's embrace.

They stayed that way together for a long time, even after Kya stopped crying. Zuko's suspicions were confirmed when she began to snore gently. Zuko smiled. He had made another friend tonight, and (thought he regretted the thought immediately) maybe something more.

Maybe this tribute thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katara awoke to the door opening. She immediately jerked to attention, hoping for the secret messenger. Instead, Zuko entered.

He was carrying Kya in his arms, bridal style. Katara reverted to her previous position, feigning sleep as Zuko set her mother on the bed. He paused for only a moment, before sighing and exiting, the door creaking shut behind him.

After his departure, Katara inspected her mother. She seemed peaceful.

Katara was relieved. Their late night had raised more and more questions, most of them very suggestive. She had been worried that Zuko had just decided to do the deed and had laid awake for most of the night. She was confident that Kya wouldn't be so peaceful if she had just been raped.

She looked over Kya one more time, than turned to go back to sleep.

Her turn would come soon enough.

"It's time to rise, Tributes!" Menolda's voice echoed through the small room. "Wake up!"

Katara groaned. She hadn't slept very well at all last night. With Kya's absence, worries had stirred in her mind, almost unbearable in number.

Kya had yet to wake. Katara shook her awake, feeling guilty. "Kya," she said gently, "It's time to get up."

Kya gave a reluctant sigh and lazily sat up, stretching. She was smiling.

Ty Lee was instantly beside them. "You're back! So how was sleeping with Zuko?"

Kya eyes snapped to her. "What do you mean?" she asked warily, now fully awake.

Ty Lee smiled. "You know…" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Kya shook her head, annoyed. "We just talked. I promise." She looked to Katara as she said this, a blush rising on her face.

For Ty Lee, this was the ultimate proof. "You totally did!" She bounced away excitedly to share the news.

Katara eyed her mother suspiciously. Why did she blush? There's no way that she actually…

Kya saw her looking, and sighed. "Katara, we did nothing of the sort. I'm just a bit flustered, that's all."

The first part sounded sincere, but the second statement rang a bit false. Katara was trying to figure out exactly what had happened, but Ursa's voice interrupted them.

"Katara, it's time for your meeting with the Prince. Get ready." Ursa stated, looking her up and down. "At least change into something less wrinkled."

Katara gawked at her. "But it's still morning!" she protested. She had been hoping for a little more time to process everything.

Ursa shrugged. "He has meetings all day. He requested you come in the morning." Her gaze remained firm. "I suggest you comply."

Katara nodded and swung out of bed. If she couldn't go as she was, she would have to wear the Fire Nation stomacher from the clothing merchants. She sighed. Not exactly her ideal first meeting with her "master."

To her surprise, there was a Water Nation tunic, finely crafted. Katara was a bit confused, until Kya smiled. "You bought this?"

Kya gazed at her lovingly and kissed the top of her head. "Get dressed."

Katara did so quickly, relishing the feel of lion-seal skin on her flesh. She had missed it dearly.

Ursa sat nearby impatiently. "Are you ready?"

Katara hesitated, trying to think of an excuse, but failing. Kya interrupted.

"She's ready."

Katara was escorted to where Zuko sat, immediately next to a small pond. He rose to greet her, and she inspected him thoroughly.

He had changed clothes since this morning, now dressed in an outfit that could be almost called common. It was brown in color, and relatively lay close to his skin.

But she couldn't keep her eyes from his face. The scar lay there, daunting and mysterious, out of place on his smiling face. She knew you couldn't get that from a mere accident. Knowing that one of his own had given it to him made it that much harder to hate him.

The guards retreated, leaving Katara and Zuko alone.

There was a beat of silence before Zuko spoke. "Do you know how to fish?" he asked, extending a rod to her.

She scowled. "No," she replied venomously. "Do you assume all Water Tribe people can fish?"

He blinked. "I just meant-"

She wasn't done. "You take us from our home and assume you know us?" She was heating up. "We have lives, a home. You took that from us. You-"

"I had nothing to do with it." His voice rose in reply. The fishing rod lay on the ground, forgotten. "You think I wanted this? I never asked for a Tribute!"

Katara snorted. "Of course not, not with your 'courtly graces.' But you certainly didn't resist the idea, I noticed."

He backed down. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he muttered.

Something in his voice stopped her, and she took a closer look at his emotional state. Nothing in his posture spoke of anything false, and she immediately felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she said, abashed. She picked up the rod. "Let's go fishing."

Hours later, they had only mastered the very basics. Neither of them knew how to function a fishing rod properly, but they got a few bites apiece. None of it had resulted in anything.

Zuko claimed that the small pond was stocked with tons of fish yearly. He had watched his uncle pack home several fish longer than his arm. They passed the time talking about the most basic of things.

He asked her about her home, and she answered as honestly as she could, without revealing her and Kya's secret. She told him that since their mother was old, Kya took over care for her. He nodded, and allowed her to continue without skepticism.

She told him of her (their) little brother, Sokka. He was one of two men left in the tribe after Ozai's raid.

Zuko's face darkened at the mention of his father. Again, she couldn't help but wonder at the scar. She hoped it wasn't what it seemed like.

She told him about daily life in the Water Tribe, and he seemed genuinely interested, curious beyond anything she could muster.

Eventually, she turned the conversation back onto him. She asked about his normal life, to which he gave an abrupt laugh. Nothing was the same now that he had a tribute. Everyone treated him like some sort of hero.

"Getting a tribute is supposed to be a great honor, only given to the best of men. I did nothing to deserve it," he said bitterly. "But my father is a Fire Nation hero. When he suggested it, everyone instantly agreed."

Katara looked puzzled. "Why didn't he just appoint himself? Didn't he want a tribute?"

Zuko shook his head. "You can't appoint yourself."

"Oh."

She thought about that for a moment. If Zuko was being honest, he didn't like this any more than any of them – maybe even less.

She shook herself out of her thoughts. "What about your sister? Who's the better bender?"

Zuko's face flushed, and he turned away. Katara wondered about his reaction. Was he really bad? Something else, maybe?

"Isn't the entire royal family benders?" she thought aloud. "Why would-" The realization struck her. "They took your bending."

He nodded. "Permanently."

Chills raced down her back. "They can do that?"

Zuko shrugged. "With the right herbs."

Again, she couldn't help but wonder at the scar. A twinge of pity struck her.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Zuko turned to her, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "Please."

She set down her rod and pulled her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. She hesitated, trying to think of the right thing to say.

Finally, she spoke. "I'm a waterbender."

Zuko sat up in shock. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. "What?! I thought they were all gone!"

She nodded knowingly. "Most people do." She lowered her head. "Mom says that it's my responsibility to continue the bloodline," she said sheepishly.

Zuko cocked his head, confused, until the meaning of what she said came to him. He sighed.

They sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Katara's grounded rod jerked, nearly getting pulled into the lake. She quickly snatched it, and began attempting to heave at the line. She gave a small cry as the line kept pulling, her feet skidding to keep from flying into the lake.

Instantly, Zuko was beside her, also holding the rod. "What in spirit's-"

With one final heave, the line snapped out of the water, toppling Katara and Zuko with the sudden release.

Katara lay for a moment, stunned. Then she noticed the fish. A half-inch long, dangling on the end of the hook. Zuko noticed as well.

They burst into laughter as the string swung back and forth. Their laughter finally finished as Katara looked up into Zuko's eyes.

She only then realized their position. She had fallen onto his chest, practically laying on him. Her face flushed, and she quickly scooted off of him, cursing herself for not noticing earlier.

Why hadn't she noticed? The answer came quickly. It felt…right. Not just nice. Perfect. She couldn't explain it. She had never felt that way before.

Zuko's face had become bright red as well. She gave him a shy glance, which he returned with a sheepish grin. Her heart did a flip. He was _gorgeous_.

Clearing his throat, Zuko rose and offered Katara his hand. "I guess our time is up, then."

Disappointed, she took it and stood up. Though she only came to his shoulder in height, their eyes met, the same feeling of peace settling over her. She ducked away to where the guards were waiting.

"Farewell." Zuko stood patiently beside the lake.

He was in trouble.

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I wasn't able to write this very well, even for me. Oh well. Hope you guys are enjoying the plot, at least.**

**Another review = Another chapter. Bring it on!**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Isn't that right, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

The council laughed collectively, and Zuko felt his face flush. "Thinking about your new Tribute, eh?" The general laughed.

Zuko opened his mouth for a sharp retort, but it failed as he realized that he had, indeed, been thinking about the tributes. His mouth snapped shut, much to the amusement of the officers.

The meeting continued while Zuko fumed. He wasn't thinking about them like THAT. To his utter surprise, he had found that he liked the girls in his harem. An understatement, of course.

He sighed internally. He had been considering his awkward situation. Knowing that he would have to sleep with all of them had been hard enough when they were strangers – having feelings for any of them made everything much more difficult. He shook his head. The exact opposite of the problems he had been expecting.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder and think. Hopefully, things would work out, somehow.

Katara lay in bed, a smile plastered to her face. That had certainly been unexpected. Who knew that Zuko might actually be a nice guy…

She remembered stories that Gran used to tell her, about the spirits appointing lovers to each other, before they were even born. Soulmates, she had called them. Recent events had her thinking quite deeply about such things, whether they were true, or just the imaginations of older days.

Her thoughts were interrupted by June. "Fantasizing over your boyfriend, are we?" Her voice was fraught with goading.

Katara sat up, surprised at her silent approach. "He's not my boyfriend!" she insisted with a blush. "Besides, I think his heart is already spoken for." She glanced at Mai, who pretended not to notice.

"We'll see," replied June slyly. She sank onto the bed next to Katara. "You know what makes a guy tick?" Katara looked at her confusingly. "What?"

June placed a hand under one of her breasts and lifted it, before letting it fall back into lax position. "Curves." She gave Katara a meaningful look.

Katara's face reddened at the implication. "Zuko cares about more than that. Give him some credit." June snorted.

"Oh? How about a bet?" June's eyes shone with mischief. "He takes you first, you get all of this." She shook her still nearly full coin bag at Katara. There was probably enough gold in there to feed the tribe for a month.

"But if I win, I get all of your gold." She glanced at the pitiful money bag sitting on Katara's dresser. "And…" June smiled. "You have to take up Ty Lee's idea." She gestured with her head to where Kya was sitting, talking with Suki. "You have a threesome with your sister."

Katara's heart sank. "No deal," she said finally, face becoming more red. "You're a real pervert, you know that?"

June grinned wickedly. "Now don't call out a girl for an idea. I guess Zuko is just like all the other guys…" She dangled her bag in front of Katara temptingly. "Don't you want to prove his…honor?"

Katara gritted her teeth. She knew June was baiting her, but part of her wondered if she was right. If Zuko really would just go after the flirtiest girl, the one with the bigger chest and butt.

She struggled for a moment. "Deal."

June's face became a passive smile. She extended her hand. "Shake on it." Katara eyed her hand warily, then took it, giving it a firm shake.

June grasped her arm intently, then tilted her wrist to reveal the blade beneath her gloves. Katara's blood chilled as June leaned in. "Screw with me, and my little friend here will have it's fun. Got it?"

Katara nodded stiffly. June pulled away, returning to her relaxed seated position. "Good. Well, it was fun talking with you, Katara. Good luck."

As she sauntered away, Katara shook her head.

June was trouble.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zuko rose from his seat as the last Tribute entered. The guards escorted June to where he now stood, and they shared a bow. The guards left as they had a seat.

June was dressed rather flauntingly, no aspect of her figure left unemphasized. Where her sleeves met her shoulders, Zuko thought he could make out a couple of tattoos. She scrutinized him equally, eyeing him from top to bottom.

"What do you want to do for tonight's activity?" Zuko asked suddenly.

She peered at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Her voice was lilted, almost purring.

He shrugged, ignoring her tone. "I thought I'd let you pick what we do tonight. What do you want?"

June thought for only a moment. "Bite and Sting," she stated. "If you're up for it."

Zuko blinked in surprise. A gambling game? He had thought she had enough money. "Very well."

He retrieved his personal money stash from a drawer in his desk, and pulled the Bite and Sting tiles from off a shelf.

She in turn pulled out her moderately full money bag. Zuko dealt them each four tiles, then placed the rest in a pile.

The game had begun.

The first round was nearly uneventful, both of them testing the waters. Zuko had had some practice gambling with his Uncle, and that was the advised first strategy. The fact that she had done so worried him. Bite and Sting was more luck based, and he had fewer tricks.

June, on the other hand, was amused. She had thought the Prince not to be a gambler, and his prowess entertained her. She would win soon enough.

The second round passed barely any different. They both left with weak hands and only a little money went to June. She pouted in annoyance.

She had won the last two rounds, and Zuko was determined to win the third. That's just what she was counting on.

Play went on, until finally the hands were revealed. Zuko's heart sank. She had won again. She proudly rose to collect her earnings, leaning far more over than was necessary. Her cleavage practically was begging for release, and Zuko stared in surprise.

June smirked. "Like something you see?" He turned away in embarrassment. She sat, still smirking.

Zuko then proceeded to win the next three rounds, the bid increasing each time. He was quickly leading, and June's face was narrowed in concentration.

Zuko nearly had a heart attack. Four tigers. He kept it, then proceeded to eye what she drew into her hand. Nothing from the discard pile, where he eyed at least one scorpion and viper. Contented, he began the betting.

She matched him. Foolishly, he thought. There was no hand she could possibly have to beat his*. He upped the bid. She matched. And so on it went.

Soon June was out of money. She pouted before pulling out another concealed bag from under her shirt. "20 gold."

Zuko's eyebrows rose. He only had fifteen left. He was tempted to check the bag. He had to either fold or bid, but he didn't have enough. He sighed. "Do you take IOU's?"

She smiled. "Not for gold."

He eyed her warily. "What should I bet then?"

Her smile widened. "A favor. Promise me a favor."

Zuko thought for a moment. She couldn't win! Why should he be worried? He was mostly worried that she was so confident. Maybe she was just trying to scare him into folding.

He steeled himself. "Alright. A favor."

She grinned. "Very well."

He revealed his hand, and watched as the triumph vanished from her face. She scowled, then revealed her own.

He blinked. That couldn't be right. "Four scorpions? There are only four in the deck!" he started flicking through the discard piles, searching for the scorpion he had seen. "You discarded one!"

"Aww, Zuko's a poor loser." She looked pitifully at him. "C'mon now, be a good sport."

He looked at her, recognition dawning on his face. "You cheated," he stated confidently.

Her smile betrayed her. "I have _no _idea _what _you are talking about."

He sat back in disgust. He had no proof. But still. That irked him beyond measure.

June gathered her new gold and stuffed it into her bags.

Zuko sighed. "What's your favor? What do you want?"

She looked at him innocently. "Bed me first, that's all."

He flinched. "That's really what you want?" She nodded slowly.

He stiffened. "But you cheated," he said emphatically.

She shrugged. "But I won." She eyed him. "We'll have to see if you make the right decision."

Suddenly, she grabbed his collar and pulled them together, faces inches apart. Her breasts dug temptingly into his chest as she adjusted her new knife to his side. "I hope you do."

Zuko's eyes were bright with fear and arousal. She smirked, satisfied.

"I'll be back, one way or the other."

Zuko's mother greeted her son as she entered his room. "Well, you have finally spent time with every tribute," she said, smiling.

Her smile fell as she noticed his expression. "Is something wrong?"

Zuko hesitated. "I just…" He stopped, unsure of what to say.

Ursa settled beside him. "You're adapting, aren't you."

He sighed. "All too well." He thought of the girls. Suki, honest and true, Mai, his childhood friend and first kiss, Tai Lee, the sexy and innocent wonder, Kya, his best friend, Katara, his…something or other, and now June. Though he hated it, she was definitely arousing in nature, and he cursed his weak body.

Ursa just smiled at him in understanding. "You will have to pick one to bed first," she said encouragingly. "And you must choose tonight."

Zuko winced. "That's exactly the problem." June was the only one who had requested it outright, but he liked her the least. He did owe her a favor, but she cheated. He really liked Katara, but he doubted that she was completely over her anger. He had feelings for Mai, but he didn't want to ruin whatever they had. Not to mention, make the rumors about them worse.

He put his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do." He looked up at his mother.

"Any suggestions?"

**Sorry for the long wait. Those reviews took a while to come, people!**

**I have utterly no clue who Zuko will choose, and neither does he. Vote for who you think he should bed first, first girl to seven votes wins. Multiple votes allowed.**

**Next chapter comes when the votes are decided.**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Katara awoke to the sounds of whispering. She lazily lifted her head, vaguely wondering who could be talking.

Opening her eyes, she flinched in surprise. Ty Lee was standing right in front of her, face inches away. "What?" she groaned, lying back on the bed. "This had better be important."

Ty Lee grinned, not noticing Katara's discomfort. "Zuko's bedding someone today! And he gets to pick!"

Katara shot up to a sitting position. "He's what?" So soon? They had only been here for… not even a week!

Ty Lee was bouncing with excitement. "Isn't that great?"

Katara's heart sank. With the events of yesterday, she wasn't feeling excited to know his choice. Did she even want to sleep with him? Could she stand knowing that he's sleeping with someone else?

She thought of her bet with June. June had been the last one to see him. That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? That he's picking someone to bed right after their visit?

Ty Lee leaned in again. "Who do you think he'll pick?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"I don't really want to think about it," Katara responded curtly. But she was.

Ty Lee straightened and nodded. "Alright." Then she leaned down to whisper again. "My bets are on Mai, ten gold, take it or leave it."

Katara eyed her skeptically. If her money was already going to June… "You're on."

Ty Lee gave her a look. "You have to bet on someone if you're going to join in." She grinned. "Who is it?"

Katara glanced around the room, her eyes falling on the still dressing June. "Probably June," she whispered. "But please don't tell anyone."

Ty Lee pouted. "But that's the best part…." She consented to Katara's glare. "Okay, but you've got to hear everyone elses."

Suki and Ty Lee had bet on Mai, while Kya (Katara was surprised to discover) had voted for Katara. Mai thought it would be Suki, and both June and Katara thought it would be June. Ten gold on the table all the way around. Winners split the pot with whoever was chosen.

Katara fetched the ten gold from her money bag, with an IOU. At least she might get something back if June won.

Ursa arrived in the midst of the chaos, and went entirely unnoticed. She looked at Menolda, who gave a sharp whistle, silencing the girls.

Ursa cleared her throat. "Breakfast time."

The girls were almost entirely ready, having gotten dressed an hour prior. Ursa led them through the halls, and Katara thought she could almost remember the way. She missed only one turn.

Zuko rose as his harem entered, Ursa in the lead. He was shifting uncomfortably, far more dressed up than he would like. Katara thought he looked charming.

They all took their seats, this time with Ursa at the far end of the table. There was no scramble, a silent arrangement being reached.

June sat on Zuko's left, eyeing him hungrily. Mai took the spot on his other side. Beside her was Tai Lee, then Suki. Kya sat diplomatically between June and her daughter.

Zuko gestured for the food, and the servants administered it as they had before. Katara was grateful that she was now at least somewhat familiar with the food.

When no one moved, Zuko gestured to it. "Eat." His voice wasn't demanding in the least, and Katara almost laughed, catching his eye. He quickly looked away.

Katara frowned. That wasn't a good sign. She loaded her plates with some of the more familiar dishes, only taking from a couple that were unfamiliar.

They ate in absolute silence, even Ursa not attempting to talk. Eventually, neighbors began making small talk.

Ty Lee pressed Mai into a conversation about what she thought of Zuko. Mai dodged the question for the most part, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings. She retaliated with the fact that he would eventually bed her, and Ty Lee shrugged. "I'll figure that out when I get there."

Ursa began questioning Suki, and Suki quickly warmed up to her. Ursa had visited the Kyoshi islands when she was younger, and they talked about home, and very briefly about Zuko and his trip there. Suki was surprised to realize that at least Ursa had remembered her. That gave her a bit of hope.

Kya and Katara talked – really talked – for the first time in a while. They, of course, didn't discuss Zuko in the slightest, but they were hard pressed to find anything else worth discussing. They finally settled on discussing the girls and what they thought of their backstories.

June's was the most mysterious. She hadn't said anything about herself, and that scared Katara. Everyone else (except maybe Mai) was pretty open with their past. They knew the least about June.

In the meantime, June was establishing her claim, unabashedly flirting with Zuko. He was very resistant, but his face grew hot under her ministrations. She took encouragement from this.

She reached over obviously, and grabbed his crotch. All conversation ceased immediately, as she looked Zuko dead in the eye.

His blush was gone, replaced by something akin to fury. He met her gaze and reached down, slowly pulling her hand away from him. Her resistance availed her nothing, and shock registered on her face. No pandered palace prince was that strong.

With her hand returned to _her_ lap, he focused on his plate once again, cutting open what appeared to be a steak with his knife. June gasped, her hand flying to her right wrist. Zuko watched her calmly, taking a bite off of her knife.

The other girls were confused, even Ursa. What just happened? Conversations started up again, this time on other subjects.

June was furious, but a little scared too. She hadn't felt a grip that strong for more than ten years, half her lifetime ago. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him. The pandered prince thing was an act then. He was a warrior.

The conversations died down as the food on their plates slowly disappeared. The air became thick with tension, as Zuko ate his last bite. All eyes were on him.

Ursa gestured to him encouragingly. He took a deep breath and rose to address them.

"As you all probably know, I have to pick one of you to…" he hesitated, "bed tonight."

The girls made no noise, waiting for him to continue.

"Whoever I pick will not only receive whatever bonus I decide, but will also be gifted with 100 gold pieces." That was new information. Adding the bets in, plus Zuko's bonus…. A small fortune would be had.

Zuko waited for them to quiet. "This was not an easy decision for me. I needed counsel, and I took my mother's advice." He looked each of them in the eye.

Katara's stomach twisted with anxiety. June didn't seem on his good side. What if he picked her? She shifted in anticipation.

Zuko stepped around June, approaching Katara. How did he expect her to respond? Would she even agree? She thought of her mother's words once again. _We must all adapt_. Her stomach did a somersault.

He knelt down next to Kya, and she glanced at him in surprise. "Kya, would you be my first?"

Murmurs crept around the room. Katara just stared in shock. He was going to sleep with her mother? She groaned internally. This could not possibly get any more awkward.

Kya thought for only a moment. "Yes," she responded softly. She held his gaze for a few seconds, before turning away.

Ursa rose. "Very well, that is his decision. Kya, you will now be prepared for your meeting with him tonight. Zuko, you're going to be late for yours."

Zuko cursed and stood up. He gave Kya a grateful nod and exited the room quickly.

Mai was livid, eyeing Kya with newfound rivalry. Ty Lee was surprised, but didn't hesitate to bound over to congratulate her. Suki gave her a real smile and wished her luck. June, for her part, just smirked at Katara.

Katara wondered at it, until she recalled June's earlier claim about men. Kya did have the best rated figure. Katara's face flushed hot. That couldn't be why he had chosen her, could it?

Ursa escorted Kya out with several guards, and Katara watched as her mother was taken. Kya gave a look back and mouthed _We'll talk_. Katara watched until she was out of sight.

Meanwhile, the girls were escorted out of the room by Menolda. She stopped to speak with Katara. "Don't worry, your sister's in good hands."

Katara sighed.

If only it were that simple.

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm afraid that this story will be 'M' from now on, so I'm making the second part in that category. One review on this story, and it will be made.**

**Kya won by an overwhelming margin. Don't worry, we'll be voting each and every time. Stay tuned! AND REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU.**

**Thank you all so much! See you in the M category soon!**


	14. Outro

**Go to the M rated section for the rest of the story. Tribute (Other) is the name.**

**See you there!**


End file.
